Kayleigh Gilbert
by Tamsin Salvatore
Summary: Kayleigh Gilbert is Elena's twin sister. What happens when she finds out Elena has been lying to her about the supernatural world. And when Kayleigh finds out she has a doppelganger could things get any more worse? Feel free to review and leave ideas. (Cover image is roughly what Kayleigh would look like. I am looking for a better photo)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Kayleigh Gilbert is Elena Gilbert's older twin sister. After the accident Kayleigh fled Mystic Falls to California for a change of Scenery. It is the day before school starts when she returns. But will everything go back to normal when all is uncovered?

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

I sighed this was my last day in California. I was moving back to my home town where I was born and raised. Everything had changed since my parents had died.

The radio was blaring as we travelled down the road to the bridge. Me and my sister Elena had gone to a party skipping family night but after we got into fights with our boyfriends, Matt and Tyler, we called home and asked our parents to pick us up. As we crossed the bridge the car swerved and I felt it go over the edge. No, no. no! I looked to Elena who looked just as shocked. The water started coming in the car. I managed to get my seatbelt off but the doors wouldn't budge open.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the Hospital and the Doctors and Nurses telling me my parents were dead but me and my sister somehow survived. After that I left town and moved to California till the end of the school and summer. Now I was heading back for Junior year. I knew things wouldn't be the same. I had barely had any other contact with people in Mystic Falls but I still knew it had changed since my parents death.

I boarded the air plane nervous. What was I going to do Jenna would ask questions and Elena would be breathing down my neck. Literally. I sighed and closed my eyes for the remainder of the flight. Once we reached Virginia I exited the plane and called for a taxi to take me to Mystic Falls. On the journey I imagined different scenarios in my head. I was brought out of my reverie when the taxi driver asked for his pay. I gave him a $15 dollar tip for the journey had been 1 hour long. I was outside my old house. Slowly I headed up the stairs dragging my luggage with me. I knocked on the door carefully. I stepped back and the door opened to Elena. Elena had similar features to me except my hair was darker, I had chocolate brown eyes and she had darker skin than I did, although with my new tan it was the other way around. Also she didn't have ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder).

"K-k-kayleigh?" She stuttered when she realised who it was.

"Surprise!" I gave her a small smile as she was still registering the fact that I was right there in front of her. Suddenly I was pulled into a hug.

"I cannot believe it is you! I thought you were never coming back!" she cried into my shoulder as we hugged.

"Yeh well I couldn't miss Junior year I already skipped to much before summer when I left." I said. She let me inside after we hugged and I ended up having the same greeting with Jeremy and Jenna. After I went to my room it was the same as always. My light blue carpet with my dark blue walls with posters of my favourite bands, Sleeping With Sirens and Area 11, hung on the wall. My king sized bed still had it's black cover on. I looked at the photos on my desk and the jewellery box I had sat their. I may be quite a dark kind of person from my style to my favourite rock band 'Sleeping With Sirens' but I was a sucker for jewellery and flowers. I realised my special crystal vase was empty. I guess someone got rid of the dead flowers when I left. There was my easel standing next to my walk in closet with all my paints. I loved painting. It was a passion I had learned to help with my ADHD to help control the fidgeting although I was distracted easily by it like say a bird flys past my window or I drop my brush I will forget in a snap by being distracted to luck at the bird or just leaving my paintbrush on the floor.

Looking over my other items on my desk I saw my razor I picked it up and flung it to the waste paper bin on the other side of the room thinking of how many times I had cut myself with that not wanting the habit to rekindle itself. Finishing going over my room throwing things I needed rid of and re-organising most of it I was finally done and decided to head to 'The Grill' I went to the garage and found my black motor bike under a cover with my dark blue helmet on top. I swiftly put my helmet on and grabbing the keys and getting on my motor bike I speeded into the town square to park by The Grill. I saw people stare at me as I went passed them on the bike. Nobody recognised me this bike hadn't been used in over 6 months so nobody recognised it either.

I got off my bike and took off my helmet taking the keys out of the ignition. I headed inside The Grill with everyone's head turning towards me and a sudden whispering started. I picked out most of the words: 'That's Kayleigh Gilbert' and 'She hasn't been here since a week after her parents death' and of course ' people say she does drugs and alcohol'. I ignored the comments as I walked to the bar.

"Can I have a coke please?" I said to the bartender. He got me my coke and I went to sit at a table when I noticed a familiar someone.  
>"Matty!" I called to him. He spun around and noticed me.<p>

"O.M.G. Kay-Kay is that you?" he asked as he came and hugged me.

"No I am her spirit she died while eating a hamburger." I joked. Me and Matty were like brother and sister even now when he isn't with my sister. He was one of the main people I talked to when I left.

"So how was California?" He asked as we pulled apart.

"Good, although it is really hot as you can tell from my tan." I said smiling at him. I was paler than Elena but with my tan she looked like the pale one.

"So what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" He asked as we sat down at a table. He also had a coke in his hand and I took a little sip of mine.

"Well I decided to come back for the rest of school so I am at least going to be here until Graduation." I told him. He looked shocked. He knew I had found it difficult of being here for the week I was after my parents were gone as for why I moved but it was time to face the pain.

"That is great Kay-Kay." he told me. I smiled and we talked for about an hour catching up until I realised it was 3pm and I needed to be home soon and I still had stuff to do.

I left the grill and headed to the florist. I looked at all the different flowers till buying 2 bouquets of red roses and 1 of white tulips my favourite flower. I headed back to my bike carefully placing the flowers in the side bag before heading to Mystic Falls Cemetery. Once I was there I got the red roses out and manoeuvred my way through the graves. Finally I was at my destination. The graves of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Mom and Dad. I let a few tears shed before placing down the flowers. I lay my back on the headstone and closed my eyes, talking to myself.

"I know you can't hear me but talking makes me feel better. I miss you guys. I haven't been here since the funeral. I got up and left town. I couldn't bear it. I am back though and I am going to try and continue with my life like you would want me to. I hope you are happy where you are. Your in a better place. I miss you so much." I opened my eyes and stood up. I looked back down to the graves letting more tears shed.

"I will visit again soon. Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad." I said and with that, I walked away from the gravestones and back to the entrance. I got back on my bike and headed back to the house.

When I reached the house I went straight up to my room and lay on my bed. I missed my parents so much. Mom and Dad used to always help me with my behaviour problems when they found out I had ADHD. Dad always helped me with my school work and how to be less distracted. Mom always helped with the fidgeting by always giving me something to do. By the age of 13 I could sew, cook and paint. I had been diagnosed with ADHD when I was 6. I didn't know what it meant really but after 11 years I understand.

I looked at my easel. I hadn't used it in ages. There was a blank canvas on it waiting to be painted. I stood and walked over brushing my hands over the canvas. I looked to make sure my door was shut. If Elena or Jenna found out I had been painting again I wouldn't hear the end of it they would be chattering about encouraging me. I hated that. Of I want to do I don't need to be encouraged it just ruins it. I went to the bathroom filling my water pot. When I came back I heard a knock on my door. Crap. I hid the water pot and went to open the door. It was Jeremy. I sighed with relief. At least it wasn't Elena or Jenna.

"Hi Bro." I said and let him in. He sat on my bed and I went and sat next to him. He pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you, Kay-Kay." He said and hugged me tighter.

"I know I missed you too Jer. I am sorry for leaving you." I said into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his middle. Jeremy had grown to be taller than me now, by at least 2 ½ inches.

"Okay I am gonna go. I saw you the paints out. I might pick up my drawing soon. And I am really glad your back Kayleigh." He said to me before leaving. Jeremy was the drawer in the family. I never liked drawing much I preferred painting. I mean you have to draw some lines in painting but I liked swirling the brush around. Jeremy was the opposite he hated painting but loved drawing. Elena well her hobbies were annoying people and being the spotlight twin and of course writing in her damn diary. She used to wave it in front of my face last year so when we were told to read something out of a book in English I had stolen her diary and read out a piece right in front of her the teacher and everyone in our year. I still remember that day exactly like it was yesterday:

"_Okay Kayleigh it is your turn to read out the extract from a book" Mrs Drew my English teacher announced. I gor up and headed to the front the 'book' in my hand. I faced everyone and opened the 'book' to a random page. I looked up and saw my sister who was trying to recognise the 'book' which I held. I looked down and blushed and turned the page._

"_This book belongs to someone in my family and she was showing off so I decided to read a extract from it." I saw Elena pale when she saw it was her diary. I cleared my throat." April 24th, Dear Diary, Mama said that I should tell the guy I have a crush on out. But I don't know if Matt likes me back. I wish he would notice me. He is best friends with Kayleigh which isn't fair 'cause she is selfish. Mama and Dad like me better though. But Vicki, Matt's sister is so horrible and I hate it. I want to be with Matt, Kayleigh better back off. _

_With love and till next time, E" I finished my speech to see Elena run out the room crying. Everyone looked gob-smacked at what she had wrote about me and Matt looked angry at what she wrote about his sister. Vicki was close to me. Matt, Vicki and I were like brothers and sisters. I saw Bonnie and Caroline run out after Elena sending glares in my direction. _

I had been grounded for a month after that, but of course to Elena the 'Golden' child I was nothing. She didn't get into trouble for writing that stuff about me. The good part was Matt didn't talk to her for 1 ½ months only hanging around with me and if she came over he would tell me he would see me later and walk off.

I went to my paints and got my brushes and started painting going into my own world. My paintings were kinda like visions. I would have a dream. Forget it. Paint it from subconscious. It would happen in the near future.

I stepped back from the painting a few hours had passed and I had finally finished. I looked at it. There was Elena, me and a light-haired man. It seemed to be an argument me and Elena were next to each other glaring at the man. While Elena put her hand out to stop him from coming close to me. I sighed and took the painting off the Canvas. I didn't understand who the man was. He didn't look familiar. I got changed into my pyjamas and went to bed. Tomorrow I went back to school. I thought about classes. I thought about Mr. Tanner he was my 'favourite' teacher. I had had multiple detentions with him last year. Apparently I was cheeky and had an attitude. It was true. But he shouldn't of been such a dick to me and everyone else in class. I fell asleep thinking of school and my painting.

**For Kayleigh's original doppelgänger I need names. Also for Katerina's sister. So can you all please review and choose out of the following:**

**Aleksandria, Mariya, Emiliyia, Evgeniya. Svetlana, Rayana, Cristina, Krasimira or Silva.**

**I got these names off a name generator and set the settings to Bulgarian but seriously what is it with names ending in 'a'. I have changed some up a bit but I was thinking for Tatia's sister 'Rayana' and for Katerina's sister 'Aleksandria'. I cannot wait to hear your views and if you think you have a better name feel free to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kayleigh Gilbert**

I opened my eyes as I heard someone shouting my name. I saw Elena standing at the foot of my bed.  
>"Oh so now you're up..." She complains as she finishes dragging the covers off me. I shivered it was cold.<p>

"Elena, its cold give me back my blanket." I groaned.

"No we have school in 1 hour. You need to shower, get dressed, sort your hair out, eat-"She started listing stuff.

"Elena I know how to get ready." I cut her off. I stood and grabbed a towel heading into the bathroom. I took a 10 minute shower so I could think and take my time to wash my hair. I went back into my room to dry myself. I used my hair dryer to dry my hair. I got some underwear, a bra, a pair of converse, dark blue jeans and a light red top out of my closet. I got dressed and brushed my hair into a side plait. I didn't bother with make-up but put on my favourite necklace. It was a thin chain with a blue gem butterfly charm hanging off it.

I walked downstairs to see Jenna and Elena in the kitchen. I walked in and found Jenna bustling about while Elena had the kettle on. "Toast, I can make toast." Jenna said as she continued to run about. "It is all about the coffee, Jenna." Elena said as she handed me a mug with steaming hot coffee. I wrinkled my nose a bit. I didn't mind coffee but I preferred tea. Sometimes you could get me mixed up with a British person. I could imitate the accent well and said 'British' words like: 'bloody', 'blimey' or 'fancy'. I loved British words though. I maybe an American but British have funny words and I love to use the words I find in a British dictionary or on the internet. While I was in California I did actually travel to London once for a week and I went around intimidating the accent. Lots of people thought I wasn't a tourist. Jeremy came in and asked about coffee I gave him my mug and grabbed my keys. As Jenna left with an appointment for something.

"Are you two okay?" Elena asked as me and Jeremy headed out. I stared at her. Was she joking? By the look on her face she wasn't. "Don't start." Jeremy said as I said: "Stupid question, Elena." I walked out with Jeremy behind me. I looked at him but he continued to walk away from the house and Elena. I saw Bonnie pull up and Elena rush out the house. I headed over to my bike and slid on the helmet. I turned the keys in the ignition and started to ride to school just as the engine started.

TVD

When I got to school the car park, everyone was staring at my bike and me. I got off and took off my helmet to be greeted by a ton of gasps from everyone who was watching. I slowly headed to the front office not bothering to look at anyone. I needed by schedule and to fully consent that I am back since I left ¾ through last year. I saw Bonnie and Elena walk past as I headed into the office and stop as they see the guy who is in front of me.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked Elena in a loud whisper. Elena turned.

"My twin sister… oh the guy. I don't know all I see is back." Elena said back to Bonnie. They both stare at the guys back.

"That's a hot back." Bonnie says trying to be quiet, but failing. I can imagine that the guy cane hear, even though he is at least another 3 foot in front of me. They were talking quite loud. Bonnie said something about a guitar and Seattle and I sigh as I see Elena chase after Jeremy. Probably about drugs. Again.

"Sorry, Bro." I mutter as I watch. When Elena goes into the boy toilets after him, I turn around and wait for the guy to be finished. Miss Scott, the receptionist, says something about missing files. The guy says something and then it's like they were there. I ignore it as the mysterious boy turns around. He looks at me for a second as if he recognises me when Miss Scott calls my name.

"Kayleigh! It is great to see you around again. How was California? Sorry about your parents." She says as she sorts through my timetable. I look and see I have history first with Mr Tanner. Oh great… any other teacher would do. Just not Mr Tanner. I walk to my locker and put my books in. Thankfully it is the same locker as last year since nobody got it when I left. I am glad since I installed a mini-fridge with it to hold fizzy drinks and chocolate while I was in class. And since I expanded with the girl who used to be next to me so it is huge. I used to keep spare clothes in school in case something happened. The bell rang and I groaned as I headed slowly to Mr Tanner's classroom, purposely being late.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Gilbert." Tanner said as I walked through the door. Some of the class snickered as they thought I was about to be 'tannered'. Well they though wrong.

"I would say it was my pleasure to join the class but as you and I both know I was brought up to not tell lies." I said as I made my way to my seat and kicked my legs up looking at Mr Tanner.

"Well your attitude better be better than last year Miss Gilbert or you will find yourself with more detentions." He said back but I ignored him. I flipped open a text book and read more. We were doing about the Battle of Willow Creek. I already knew tons about this due to all the hundreds of text books I have read. I was a genius in history, I didn't even need to study for tests. I didn't listen to Mr Tanner and just read the text book. As the bell rang I rushed out before Mr Tanner could give me a detention.

TVD

At lunch I sat down at a table. I didn't get anything to eat as I wasn't hungry. I saw the new guy come over to the table.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. I may as well let him, I thought to myself. He sat down opposite me.

"I am Stefan Salvatore." He said holding his hand out to me.

"Kayleigh Gilbert." I said as I shook his hand quickly dropping it as I felt something rush though me. What was that? Maybe I should go ask…. No I shouldn't bother her much. But they said if I ever felt something like that I should go see them. Maybe at the weekend…

"I am new here do you think you could show me around?" He asked me snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked down. I didn't really like to talk to people.

"Sorry but I do not want to do that. Just because I shook your hand does not mean we are friends. I don't get along with people. I do not understand others and have no intention to make myself try." I stood up and walked away. He looked taken aback. I ran through the school building to my locker. I grabbed a can of coke hoping to give myself a sugar rush. They always helped me to calm down. It wasn't healthy but I did it all the time in California. I leaned against my locker.

'_Damn why did I run away like that' _I thought. '_I am so stupid. He didn't do anything wrong apart from talk to you.' _I went to my next class early and sat down another history book in my hand. It was an English one about the Battle Of Hastings. England had the best battles and the kings were just crazy. I mean seriously, Henry the VIII with his 6 wives. I laughed a little as I remembered the old rhyme about them: 'Divorced, Beheaded, Died, Divorced, Beheaded, Survived.' As that was how he separated from his wives.

TVD

At the end of school I went straight to my motorbike. I still felt silly about earlier with the guy Stefan. I will apologise tomorrow. I headed to the cemetery. I went back to Mom and Dad's graves. I missed them so much. I leant against the headstone again.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. I miss you guys so much. I know I said it yesterday but I wish you guys were here. I made a fool of myself. You guys were always able to help me with my ADHD and such but now it is hard." I finished. I heard a caw and saw a crow I looked at it.

"Hello Mr Crow. Are you paying respects to the fallen as well? Yes? No? okay. Damn now I am talking to a bird. I am crazy. Maybe I should apply for that mental hospital." I started rambling as I got up. I looked around and saw a fog. I quickly ran as I saw a dark figure behind a grave. I ran and tripped against a tree. I got up and saw Stefan. I stepped back.

"Were you following me?" I asked.'_What is he doing here? '_I thought.

"Erm... no I eh…. Just saw you fall." He say stuttering. I look at him closely. I can't tell if he is lying.

"Yeh you just happen to be in a graveyard" I retort.

"I have family here…" he says only just audible.

"Oh god sorry. I didn't realise. I am sorry about earlier too. I am not a people person. Like I don't really get along with them very well." I ramble as I stand up properly.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked as he looked at my leg.

"Erm… I don't know. I will check when I get home I am squeamish when it comes to blood. I will ask my sister to check it. Well I am going now. Bye." I mumble as I walk past him. I rushed to my bike and head home. How did he know I hurt my leg? He is really strange? Could he be a..? _'No stop there.'_ I tell myself. _'He is not one of those… horrible things. Though it would explain the feeling'_ I shuddered and tried to focus on the road

When I open the door I see Elena talking with Jenna. I walk up to her and jump on her back scaring the living daylights out of her.

"KAYLEIGH!" she screams. Jenna laughs as I fully get on her back.

"I demand a piggy back ride I hurt my leg and there is blood. **YOU **need to sort it. I can't!" I groan. She puts me on the couch and lifts my jean leg up. I see a gash covered in blood and close my eyes. _'It's not there. It's not there.'_ I chant to myself to calm my nerves. I hold my breath as I smell the blood, a mix of iron, copper and rust. I hated the smell as it made me dizzy and feel sick.

"Done. Are you coming to the grill?" Elena said as she finished bandaging my leg. There was a pain in my ankle. '_Maybe I twisted it._' I think to myself. I opened my eyes and looks at the bandage.

"Yes, and thanks 'Lena." I say as I stand up and head to the hallway. Elena goes past me to the door and opens it as I follow.

"Um hey sorry I was wondering if Kayleigh is here." I hear a familiar voice say. I looked around Elena and saw Stefan.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" I ask as I head to the door.

"When you tripped you dropped this." He says as he hands me my phone.

"Oh, thanks." I say as I put it in my pocket. "I didn't realise I had dropped it." Elena just stares at Stefan.  
>"Erm… were you going somewhere?" Stefan asks.<p>

"Yes we were going to the grill." Elena says to him. Stefan looks at her and I see an instant connection between the two. Perfect match.

"Do you want to some with us?" Elena asks him shyly. Wow shyly. For Elena. That's new.

"Sure." He says and we all head out. During the car ride, yes car because we all couldn't come on my bike and Elena won't ride the 'Death trap', Elena and Stefan kept stealing glances at each other.

When we arrived at the grill I headed straight for Bonnie who was talking to Matt, Elena and Stefan trailed behind talking between themselves. They were adorable. Matt gets up and shakes hands with Stefan.

TVD

"So you were born here in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Yeah. I moved when I was still young." Stefan answered.

"Parents?"

"My Parents passed away." He said looking down then at us all again. This must feel like a police interrogation to him.

"I'm sorry." Elena says softly. We look at each other and share a knowing glance. We both missed our parents.

"Any siblings?" Bonnie asked him trying to change the subject.

"None that I talk to." Stefan says. "I live with my Uncle." He looks at Elena. He was totally into her. _'But what if he is one of them'_ My mind reminds me. I freeze. They all look at me as I relax.

"Sorry frozen moment. Sorry. Happens at times." I say. I used to freeze a few times like that before a mental breakdown so I may as well blame it on that and not that thought. Elena looks at me concerned but I just shake my head. She looks back at Stefan as they gaze at each other. Caroline getting annoyed tries to turn Stefan's attention back to her.

"So, Stefan, if you're new then you don't know about the party on Friday."

"It's this back to school thing they do at the falls. They do it every single year." Bonnie adds. I smile remembering last year when I got wasted and when the police arrived I was brought in until Mom and Dad could come and get me. I frowned. I wouldn't be able to make it this year. I had to go see _them _this weekend and if I am wasted I won't be able to make it.

"Are you all going?" Stefan asks looking at us, although mainly Elena.

"Yeah we are." Bonnie replies. Elena glances at her with a small smile.

"Actually… I can't I have to go somewhere this weekend to visit someone about something." I say. They all turn to look at me.

"Kayleigh you didn't say anything earlier, so this better now be an excuse." Caroline says sending me a glare.

"No it isn't I have to go to another state trust me to get out of a party I wouldn't be doing that. It's really important and I can't explain it to any of you and I don't think any of you will know who I am visiting I met her and her sister when they came to California for something." I explain.

"So you're going to California to meet someone?" Elena asks me.

"No I said they came to California, they are from Louisiana." I say slowly.

"Oh but why do you need to see them?" Caroline asks.

"I just can't tell you that. They just said if something happens come to them. It is important and I don't understand why something is important." I say as I stand up and walk out. I decided I was going to walk home I can't deal with too many questions. Why would they want me to come anyway.

**So in this chapter we all meet Stefan and Kayleigh has to go to someone? But who is it? Leave a review on who you think it is and where in Louisiana she is going. Of your smart and up to date on stuff that has happened with the show you might know. **

**For the doppelgängers I decided that Katerina's sister is going to be called Aleksandria/Alex/Alexandra and Tatia's sister to be called Svetlana or Silva? One of the two. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs.**

**Hope you stay for this story**

**-Tamsin Salvatore**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kayleigh Gilbert**

*Friday*

I woke up to my alarm ringing. Who set it? That was not me. I picked it up and chucked it the floor. I checked the time on my phone. CRAP! I had ½ an hour till school. I ran to my bathroom and got in the shower. I washed my hair and got out almost tripping on my feet as I rushed to my closet to get some clothes. I put on some underwear, black jeans, a red top and a black leather jacket. I ran downstairs to see Elena and Jeremy eating breakfast. I grabbed some tea and cereal and started to eat.

"Someone's in a rush." Elena teased. I glared at her.

"Shut the bloody hell up 'Lena." I said back and she went quiet. I ate my cereal and grabbed my keys rushing to my motorbike. I didn't want to deal with Elena. I knew I would have to if I hadn't ran out.

TVD

In Mr Tanner's class he was being really hard on people today. _'Someone's in a bad mood'_ I thought to myself. I started to stop reading the book as he called on people.

"How many casualties resulted in the battle? Miss Bennett?" He asked Bonnie. Bonnie looked up from doodling.

"Um… a lot? I'm not sure, but like a whole lot." I giggled at Bonnie.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Tanner replies. Bonnie looks down but just starts doodling again.

"Mr Donovan, Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr Tanner asked.

"It's okay Mr Tanner. I'm cool with it." Matt says leaning back in his chair.

"Miss Elena Gilbert. Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" He asks Elena. I look at him. What is he up to?

"I'm sorry. I don't know, sir." Elena says. I look at Mr Tanner to see what he will do now.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr Tanner said harshly. I stood up. If he thinks he is getting away with that he is mistaken.

"Excuse me sir. But I do not think you have any right to bring that up or use it as an excuse for my sister's lack of knowledge on the subject. Since we have not learnt about it before and we have not come across the answer. But you have no right to speak to my sister like that and if you want to keep your job you better not bring this up again. You try losing your parents and somehow being the only one to survive in the accident which caused it. See how you like it. And for the answer there were 346 casualties and 27 local civilians were also killed." I said.

"Well Miss Kayleigh Gilbert. For that outburst you will get an after school detention with me and there were no local civilians killed." Mr Tanner said back to me venom in his voice.

"If you think I am having a detention with you sir, you are mistaken I would rather jump in the Grand Canyon and actually there were 27. Confederate soldiers, fired on the old church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong and it was a great loss. The founder's archives are stored in the Civil Hall if you want to brush up on your fact Mr Tanner. I will not be doing the detention and you can't make me either." I said to him. Some people laughed while others clapped at me Tannering, Mr Tanner. The bell rang just as Mr Tanner was about to say something. I grabbed my bag and walked out before anyone else slamming the door. I heard something fall off the wall and break.

I ran down the hall out of school. I'm just going to skip the rest of the day. I got on my bike and went home. When I got there nobody else was in. That's good I don't know what I would tell Jenna. I went upstairs and got my stuff ready for going to Louisiana. I got my suitcase out and packed a few days stuff and some essentials like, toothpaste, hair brush, and conditioner and so on. When I finished packing it was 1pm. I went downstairs and made a sandwich. My flight will be in 9 hours. I decided for a late night flight so then I can sleep and be at my hotel in the early morning and go see them at around 9am when their bar would be open. I would have to buy them a present for showing up unannounced. I went upstairs. What would they like? I sat on my bed and closed my eyes in less than 2 hours Elena will be home and asking where I was. I opened my eyes again and then I saw it. In the corner of my room a candle was lit. I didn't light it. I closed my eyes again. _'Maybe it is a trick of your eyes'_ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and saw it was not lit. I stood up and went closer. I put my finger on the wax and felt a jolt of energy go through me. I pulled back and fainted on the floor.

"_Svetlana, go collect some water please." A women said. I went outside and picked up a bucket and headed for a stream. 'How did I know where it was? Am I Svetlana?' I thought to myself. I collected the water when I heard a twig snap. I turned and saw a guy with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. What was he wearing though? It looked old-fashioned. I looked down and saw I was wearing an old-fashioned dress._

"_Hello 'Lana." They guy said. I looked at him and smiled._

"_Hello, Elijah." I said back. Elijah? How did I know his name. _

"_Are you okay, 'Lana? You know you can tell me I am your best friend" Elijah asked me. I looked back at him and smiled again. He smiled back.  
>"I'm fine Elijah. How is you and your family?" I asked him.<em>

"_The same as always…" He trailed off looking down._

"_Sorry, well how is your relationship with my sister, Tatia?" I said the name with a little venom in my voice._

"_I broke things off with Tatia as Niklaus was also seeing her. I think she was using us for her own games." He said lowly._

"_Finally you see- I mean sorry about that I think she was as well." I said looking down._

"_Yes I also think I like someone else in the village." He replied. I looked down crestfallen. I realised this Svetlana really liked Elijah and that means I like Elijah. He came closer and put a hand on my chin and lifted it till I looked at him. He then leant down and kissed my lips. The kiss was soft yet passionate and we moved together is soft lips pressed against mine until we came apart for air._

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening. What happened I remember the candle and then falling asleep and that dream. I remember the names: Elijah, Tatia, Svetlana and Niklaus. Who were they? They sound like old-fashioned names.

"Kayleigh!" Elena shouted as she stormed into my room. "Where have you been all day!" She shouted.

"Here, after Mr Tanner's lesson I came straight home and got ready for tonight when I go." I said simply.  
>"You already have a bad attendance from last year you don't need one this year." She said before walking out. I checked the time 4pm, I slept for 3 hours! I was leaving at 6:30pm so I could go to the airport. I went downstairs to see Jenna.<p>

"Hey Jenna." I say as she turns to see me.

"Hey Kayleigh. Are you all packed and ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah I am. I am just saying bye to you all and getting something to eat I will be gone in 2 hours or so." I answer.

"Okay what do you want to eat?" She asks opening the cupboard.

"Erm… Jenna I can make something. I know how to cook and no offence you're not the best." I say. She just nods and walks out. I got to the cupboard and get out some spaghetti. After I finish cooking and eating I realise the time is 5pm. I go upstairs to get last minute stuff.

TVD

I boarded the plane and took my seat next to the window. I stared out watching other planes land and take off. It was dark so you could only see the lights but it looked amazing.

"Please fasten your seatbelts." The flight attendant says through the microphone. I sat back, fastening my seatbelt and went to sleep.

TVD

_I heard a knock on the door and opened it. I saw Elijah there.  
>"Hello 'Lana, do you want to come for a walk?" Elijah asked me.<br>"Of course Elijah." I linked my arm through his and we set off to a little waterfall in the woods. _

"_Is everything okay Elijah?" I ask him as he sits on a rock.  
>"Yes." He answers quickly. I sit next to him and hold his hand.<em>

"_You know you can tell me anything right." I tell him. He turns and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back as the kiss turns more heated. I put my arms around his neck as he puts his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. We keep kissing passionately as I start to take his shirt off as he undo's my dress._

"_Are you sure?" He breathes against my lips. I look into his eyes._

"_Yes, I want you to be my first." I say as I kiss him again. He lightly pushes me against a tree and starts to run his hands up my body as my dress falls and his shirt is off. His body was toned from all the heavy lifting chores he did. I ran my hands along his chest as I make my way down to take off his pants._

TVD

I wake up as the flight attendants voice comes over the intercom.

"We are now arriving in New Orleans, Louisiana. I hope you enjoyed your flight." I look out the window as I go over what happened in the dream. As I exit the plane I wonder why I am having these dreams. I find a taxi and ask the driver to take me to the hotel.

Once I arrive at the hotel I go to the reception.

"Hello are you the Miss Gilbert?" The receptionist asks me.

"Yes, I have booked room 134." She goes through my paperwork after he hands me my keys I go straight to my room. I unpack my stuff and head to bed so I can go see them when I wake up.

TVD

I wake up at 8am to see my phone ringing. I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Kayleigh! Did you arrive okay have you met up with your friends yet?" Elena rambled over the phone.

"No Elena I just got to my hotel late and I just woke up. I am meeting with my friends soon. I gotta go get ready bye." I say hanging up. I got up and go to my suitcase. I pull out a pair of jeggings (leggings that look like jeans. For those who don't know) and a white top with a dark indigo jacket. I put on my black trainers and get my phone and handbag. Checking I have everything I lock my door and head out of the hotel to some stores.

Somehow I manage to get a bottle of bourbon and a bottle of vodka for them as a gift. I didn't even get charged on age. They must be used to youngsters since there is always a festival on. I manoeuvred my way down the streets till I came to a bar. I paused. This was it. I went into the bar and looked around. I saw them talking in a corner. Slowly I headed over to them. They turned around hearing my approaching footsteps and stood dumbfounded.

"Hey Sophie, hey Jane-Anne." I said smiling. (A/N Bet you weren't expecting them ;D)

"Kayleigh!" They both shouted at the same time engulfing me in a big hug. I laughed and hugged them both.

"What are you doing here?" Jane-Anne asked me. I gave her a smile.

"Well you know you said come to you if I ever felt something. And I did and I didn't know what was happening so I decided to come to you." I said summing it up. They shared a look of something like panic.

"Come with us." Sophie said and led me round to the back. We sat down in a seating area.

"Okay so this is going to sound crazy but….. Do you believe in witches?" Jane-Anne asked me. I looked at her. Was she crazy?

"What like old women who wear pointy hats and fly on broomsticks?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No people who can do stuff like this." She put her hand out and started levitating a spoon. I watched dumb-founded.

"Y-yo-you're a witch!?" I shouted. They both nodded.

"And so are you. But we are different types. Me and Sophie use ancestral magic and use a harvest to keep our magic going. Yours… well the only thing we picked up is that if you came in contact with a certain type of supernatural it would be set off." She explained.

"So what supernatural?" I asked curiously. They looked at each other and had a silent conversation as if trying to see if they should tell me.

"Well the supernatural would be a vampire. With you, the minute you touch a vampire your powers are activated. Whatever age you could have been 5 or 50. Your powers, well you can use them wherever you are but if you are with a vampire they are slightly stronger. Depending on the vampires age will depend on how much power you can use. If the vampire is 1 year old you will only get a tiny amount of power. If the vampire is 500 years old you would get quite a lot." Sophie explained. Vampire? They existed? Well I guess if witches do so do vampire. What next werewolves?

"Okay also we are going to help you control your magic. New Orleans is a breeding ground for vampires. Witches are under strict rule to not use magic to harm one but the leader can't tell when we are using magic, thankfully." Jane-Anne added. "You won't be under that rule only witches of the quarter are. You will be extremely powerful here since they are so many vampires. Just try not to use magic in front of a vampire. If a vampire figures out you are a powerful witch they will report you to the leader, Marcel, and you will be taken."

"Okay, let me get this straight, I am a witch who uses vampires as her source. I am powerful. A vampire runs the quarter. And….. SHIT!" I said.

"What!?" They both said.

"Does that mean whoever I touched was a vampire!?" I asked panicked.

"Yes." Sophie said.

"Crap. He is a new student at our school, Stefan Salvatore, he was interested in me and my sister. Why?" I asked.

"Well we did research on you. You are part of the Petrova line. And there has only been 3 known of your kind. There was… erm I think her name was… oh yeh Svetlana and the other was…. Aleksandria. And you are kinda both of their doubles… basically you are a doppelgänger and a witch. And they were also witches. I think Aleksandria is a vampire now but she still has her powers and is really strong since you use vampires as a power source. "Jane-Anne explained. I looked at her shocked. My life just turned around. This is a lot to take in.

TVD

**Well guys/gals did you enjoy this chapter? It was a lot to take in. I know. I loved writing this chapter it was fun. So any ideas to add? And just so you know there hasn't been a harvest so Marcel doesn't have Davina so he doesn't know when the witches are using magic exactly. But if one witch attacks a vampire they will be killed. Do you like the fact that Kayleigh is a witch? And no Elena isn't only Kayleigh and her past doppelgängers are. Well feel free to review with ideas and what you think.**

**Thanks for reading, till next time! - Tamsin**


End file.
